Problem: Simplify the expression. $(3n^{2})(2n^{3}-n^{2})$
Solution: First use the distributive property. $ 3 n^2 (2 n^3) + 3 n^2 (- n^2) $ Simplify. $6n^{5}-3n^{4}$